In the course of the accelerated and ubiquitous use of network based services throughout all areas of everyday life, the availability of such services while riding on public transport vehicles has become increasingly important for the users. Hence, the transport companies in industrial countries make efforts to provide the technical basis therefore, i.e. to develop and establish adequate moving network solutions for commercial usage. Recently, it has proved a main focus of these developments to provide for a reliable connection between the moving network and fixed networks external from the traffic means.
If a moving network changes its point of attachment to an external network like the Internet, specific measures have to be taken for nodes attached to it. If no action is taken, the nodes within the moving network will lose connectivity.
This situation is either described by mobile nodes that independently move into similar directions with similar speed or a group of nodes that travel as a single unit. The significant attributes that constitute such a moving network can be described by the common movement behavior of the individual nodes within a reference system and the relative adjacency of the individual nodes throughout the considered time interval.